Mysteria
Mysteria is a character in Control Sequence, a Lieutenant Colonel of the NOS and a friend to Reiga Sorairo. She takes great pride in the NOS all around, and respects all of the members. She utilizes a powerful lance like weapon which utilizes seithr as enhanced energy. Character Info Appearance A tall young women with long but tied violet hair split in two ends with intricate magenta colored eyes. She wears her uniform tight fitting which sports amethyst and black two tonne design. Her black blouse sits underneath a light weight deep purple vest like coat which exposes her thin shoulders. Various designs sport themselves on the jacket that look a bit like black crosses. Around the vests collar is a spiked fuzzy garment which is also present on her shoulders. She wears a silver necklace with the symbol of the NOS's cross and it sits just above her chest. The vest is kept open and the blouse exposes her midriff only slightly. She then wears a pair of black leggings down to her feet leading into violet colored boots with a short heel. Long black gloves wrap around up her forearms and a light and long scarf wraps around her neck. Personality She tends to be a bit rough around the edges and is considerably focused on her missions, and expects the most out of everyone. Mysteria isn't much a one for sociability when it concerns missions, however it isn't to say she's completely hard nosed. She speaks with many of the people from the NOS like they were close friends and family and cares for them beyond most, partaking in conversation with them. She's considered a tough and dignified woman who isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. Plot Info Base Backstory Mysteria lived and was born to a small family in the 3rd hierarchical city. Originally they'd lived in one of the most prosperous areas until their father lost his job and the family had to leave the city (for reasons he never explained) moving into the outskirts of the Liberation Sector within Ikaruga. Because Mysteria was already enrolled into the military she was separated from her family at this point and chose to continue her education as well as to use profits to support her family from afar. She has since climbed the ranks having a large tolerance for siethr and ability to use high level quality energy based weapons, one of which is the spear she uses in combat that she'd brought with her from home. Her parents would send her updates and letters for support, though strangely one day this just ended. But it didn't worry her, as she assumed that they'd become busy once more. She hopes to see them again after the war is over-with, and introduce her parents to Reiga, but for now remains on duty. She was also the one to help Reiga through the Academy and acted as a close friend to him. Control Sequence, Season 1 In the pilot episode, Mysteria is first seen alongside Lukain Necaros, (marshal of the NOS) as the two seem to be attempting to track Nex's whereabouts. Having lost the signal, Lukain orders her to go out into the field and track him down once more and keep him out of the Restricted Areas. In Episode 2 she's again briefly noticed to be giving orders to a squad of NOS soldiers to follow a signal on their radar that could be a person alongside Nex. Mysteria later reappears in Episode 4 where she is on the tail of Nex and meets the citizen Rau, who much to her surprise ended up willingly aiding Nex and allowing him to escape. Mysteria calls for backup from a superior, a bit offset to see it a General, Yami Akuhei who replied in episode 5. Off-screen it can be assumed she participates in a plan to catch Nex using Rau as leverage, though much to her disagreement. Making a field to hold Nex in, but it ends up backfiring and Nex breaks out and knocks her out and then proceeds to focus on Akuhei. In Episode 6 Mysteria after recovering, focused on protecting Myri from the battle between Akuhei and Nex. After Nex is defeated, she disdainfully brings Myri over to Akuhei at which point a surviving Observer of the Alucard lineage named Legna rescues the duo and leaves them. Mysteria is told by Akuhei to pursue towards the restricted area, and she does so. She reappears in episode 9 when she reunites with her superior, coming to his aid after seeing a blast that was caused by a man whome he spoke to. She joined him as Akuhei mentioned he was going to see Reiga, Mysteria wishing to see him anyway to check up on his own progress. Navigation Category:Female Character Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Antagonist Category:A-tier Character Category:NOS Category:EvoBlaze Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Purity and Sin Characters Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters